Ninja no Master: The Serpent's Master
by L33t Horo
Summary: A dead-last, a sacred scroll, lies and deception... Naruto lived a harsh life... however life is about to get even more weird with the presence of an Heroic  maybe?  spirit... A different take on Fate Stay night and Naruto fic
1. Chapter 1

Ninja no Master: the master of the serpent

Author's notes: I seen not many of you voted for neither for Tamamo-no-Mae, Saber Lily or Arcueid nor Madea/Caster... so sad people... so sad... anyways I decided on something a bit... different, I will do them all, yes that's right. I will make a different fanfic for each servant XD if this sounds good pm me or review it XD. All the stories will have the same basic part as a start, however how they develop will be unique. I hope to exceed all your expectations.

A different look on a fate/Stay night fanfiction... By L33t Horo.

Chapter 1: Finding someone slithering in.

I run... I can't breath.

I dash, my legs true and swift...

however, I have little hope... as fast as I am, I am only but kid.

That and the pursuers are not regular people... they are shinobi

however, they are underestimating me... good, I can use this to my advantage.

I run from them and hide deep into the forest... I carry the scroll I took from the old man.

It pays that he is a pervert and I know how they think... I developed a technique especially designed for that kind of people.

Anyways... I am leaning from said scroll... I managed to learn kage bunshin... however the scroll had a secret in it... I sensed something on it... curiosity took the better of me and decided to look into it.

"Servant... summoning?" I read it confused at it.

I have heard of kuchiose no jutsu... but this one was different... it didn't summon an animal... I couldn't make the rest... but I decided... why not have an extra skill on me?

I never could have guessed how it would change my life...

My name is Uzumaki Naruto... orphan, Shinobi failure... I failed 3 times to graduate, my teacher Mizuki told me about a secret test...

This could be my chance to pass.

In retrospective I should have known better...

after reading the jutsu's explanation I did what it asked me... with my blood I made a circle around me and made the strange sings all over it, I poured my chakra into it... I picture in my mind...

"_This jutusu said that it will summon someone to protect me... someone to help me... I want someone who will like me... someone who will not judge me... someone who will understand me... please... let it work_" I pray in my mind.

I know Iruka cares... I know the old man Hokage and Ichiraku cares...and Ayame as well... but... they can't be with me all the time... I feel lonely at home, the empty cold room... the stares that are so cold... like they want to eliminate my existence.

I don't want to feel that way anymore.

"Spirits of far away... hear my call... if you find me worth... if you find me capable, answer my call" I state as the circle begins to shine... the air picks up with power, my chakra flares up as well as something primal... something inside me... but not a part of me.

"If you accept, I will be the light in the darkness, I will be anything good in this world... so answer my call... and come FORTH!" I yell as I put my arm up towards the moon.

"THERE YOU ARE! NARUTO!" A voice says

Naruto looks up the trees...

"IRUKA-SENSEI! I found YA!" Naruto said with a smile

"I FOUND YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Iruka yelled... he scoffed...

"Eh? Naruto... what are you doing?" Iruak asks as he saw the strange circle and signs.

"I was trying to do the kuchiose no jutsu... apparently I failed" Naruto said looking downcast

"Eh?" but why do you have the scroll?" Iruka asked

"Ah... Mizuki-sensei said that if I learned a jutsu from this scroll I could pass the test!" Naruto said

"Mizuki..." Iruka said

A wizzing sound came

"DANGER! GET OUT!" Iruka said as he shoved Naruto

"EH! IRUKA-SENSEI...WHA-?" Naruto yelled

"I am sorry..." Iruka said as he ahd his back pierced by a giant shuriken.

"Fool... protecting this idiot" Mizuki said with a sneer

"Na...Naruto... whatever you do... don't give him the scroll" Iruka said

"Naruto... do you know why you are hated by the village?" Mizuki said.

"MIZUKI! YOU CAN'T!" Iruka yelled

"Why... why am I hated?" Naruto said

"There is a law everyone know... everyone but YOU" Mizuki said

"MIZUKI STOP!" Iruka yelled... he coughed up blood.

"Everyone... but... why not me?" Naruto asked

"Because that law was regarding you" Mizuki said

"Regarding... me?" Naruto said... he backed a bit, he stood back once more were he did his failed summoning.

"yes... the reason you are hated... IS BECAUSE YOU ARE THE 9 TAILED FOX DEMON!" Mizuki said.

Naruto's leg's gave on his weight... he shivered in anger, rage... it all made sense

"ARRRG!" Naruto roared in pain as he flared his chakra wildly... he took the scroll with him and ran... he wanted to get away... it was too much.

**Moments later**

Mizuki and Iruka exchanged blows...

"Why do you protect him? Isn't he the demon who killed your parents?" Mizuki asked

"Yeah... I hate the demon" Iruka said in honestly.

Naruto who was hidding behind the treeline balled his fists... even Iruka hated him...

"Yeah... I hate the demon, but not Naruto.. he is clumsy and a bit dumb... but he is a hardworker, no Uzumaki Naruto... he is a proud citizen of Konoha" Iruka said

Naruto cried...

Mizuki then readied himself to finish off Iruka, as he was about to throw his shuriken.

Naruto rushed forth and punched Mizuki and by doing so made him let goof the shuriken and flew to another direction.

"Touch Iruka-sensei… AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Naruto said with his face with a snarl.

"Y… YOU IDIOT! I TOD YOU TO RUN AWAY!" Iruka yelled

"A punk like you I'll kill in one shot!" Mizuki said

"Try it you piece of shit! I'll return the pain a thousand fold" Naruto said with a cold and steely gaze.

"Then do it demon fox!" Mizuki yelled

In the blink of an eye the forest was set ablaze with the color orange… everywhere you could see it was orange and yellow.

Naruto had successfully learned how to do the kage bunshin jutsu and now surrounded Iruka with a thousand copies of himself.

Mizuki was bewildered, he was confused and scared; no one noticed the seal was forming on the ground at Naruto's feet.

"What's wrong!" the clones and Naruto shouted "Weren't you going to kill me in one shot?"

Mizuki tried to crawl back, he was scared.

"Well then…" The clones said as they cocked their fists backs and pulled up their sleeves. "Guess I'll start things off then"

Mizuki then yelled in pain throughout the night.

After that Naruto turned around to tent Iruka's wounds and re-secure the scroll…

Naruto was tired… Iruka was surpised by this

"Naruto… close your eyes" Iruka said.

Naruto closed them and felt something soft on his fore-head.

"Congratulations… graduate" Iruka said as Naruto begun to tear up… however they heard something move… by then it was too late.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU FORGOT TO FINISH ME OFF NOW DIE YOU MISERABLE DEMON!" Mizuki yelled as he rushed towards Naruto.

They shuriken and kunai flew towards them both, Naruto grinded his teeth, he was about to die.

Time slowed down, each shuriken and kunai appeared as it was moving slow pace, almost still…

"_So this is how it feels to die… when seconds becomes eternity itself…_" Naruto said as he balled his fist….

He refused to die like this…

His anger, his rage, his desire to live and to protect Iruka, his dreams…. His chakra and the youki in him combined with the magic circle and a torrent of light came from Naruto's feet… the seal completed itself and the sound of hissing came forth…

Chains… the chains sourounded Naruto and Iruka from the onslaught of projectiles, then when it finally stopped a lone figure stood in front of Naruto.

Naruto was taken back, she was beautiful… but for some reason she seemed broken… he couldn't see her eyes but he could tell from the feel alone… she was like him.

The lady was a beauty to behold, her long violet hair reached to the floor and she moved with a seductive grace that beguiled and enchanted any man… she knelt down in front of Naruto.

"Servant Rider, per your summoning and calls have I answered… I ask of you, are you my master?" the lady asks.

Naruto's hand begun to burn and saw a symbol etching itself on it, it was the symbol of a 3 pronged kunai

"I see… you are indeed my master" the now mentioned Rider said

"My chains and chariot are yours, I shall ride and protect you fiercely from your enemies, your fate shall be mine, with my chains I shall snare and kill for you, with this our contract is now complete" Rider said

"I don't know were you came from… BUT GET AWAY FROM MY PREY!" Mizuki yelled

Rider then pulled something and a new set of chains with stakes appeared on her hands, with it she whipped it out and snared Mizuki.

"Don't you dare touch my master, trash" Rider said as she cut Mizuki using her chains and sheer power.

Blood dripped from her chains…

"What a horrible stench his blood has" Rider said as she turned to her master.

"Master, are you safe?" Rider asked

Naruto looked at the beauty that just saved him and felt his injuries and tiredness took his toll on him.

He passed out.

"Excuse me… Rider is it? Would you mind terribly helping me and Naruto out? We should go to a hospital or something" Iruka said.

"Yes… I sense my master trusts and has some feelings for you… I will help since my master would have asked me to do so as well" Rider said

And with that Iruka, Rider and Naruto (who was being carried by Rider) set off to go back to the village.

However could not help but think "_Who was this woman, where has she come from... and most importantly... did she call Naruto "master"?"_ Iruka thougth as a small trail of blood trailed from his nose.

End of chapter

Author note's: Well this is it! The fic you been waiting for! I hope you don't mind the short amount of pages, but this is but the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed this short by albeit great chapter.

If you skipped the author note's at the top this fic will not only be of Rider.. I am doing another fic with Saber, Caster, Caster from Fate/extra, and of course Arcueid, I hope you enjoy my work, and also PLEASE not that my fic, Jinchuriki Fate Staynight is being redone… so if some incongruence occur do not worry… it is being re-worked so they all fit rather nicely.

Thank you very much to you all... Read and review and visit my Deviantart website… XD

I also make commissions for artworks XD I am rather cheap but I do a good job XD

Wait… that came out wrong I think… oh well… enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Ninja no Master: the master of the serpent

Chapter 2: Slithering into your heart... and home

Naruto opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was purple. Naruto focused his eyes a bit more and saw a beautiful sight. It was a woman, a beautiful woman standing at his side waiting for his return to the conscious. He found himself in a gown, he saw the pristine white walls of the wellknown, the woman from last night, she was still as beautiful as ever.

"Y-you're from last night, uh..um... Rider?" Naruto asked as he tried to recall last nights happenings.

"Yes, my name is Rider, I am your servant" Rider said with a fleeting smile.

Naruto tried to sit back but couldn't, he was a bit sore from the summoning.

"You are exhausted Master, you must rest. I am amazed that you are conscious so early" Rider said as she brought some water for Naruto.

"T-thank you" Naruto said.

He was feeling a bit flustered, Rider's outfit was a bit... scandalous for a young impressionable boy like himself. He one piece was really revealing... it was so it gave a free panty-shot to anyone basically.

"T-thank you. For last night I mean" Naruto said as he blushed a bit.

"There is nothing to thank, I did what you wanted, I am your servant, master" Rider said.

Naruto was confused and wanted to press more information about this information.

"Well, I got to get ready. I've got to go to class after all" Naruto said as he jumped out of the bed and begun to put his clothes on.

"Is it wise to go there? You should be rather tired after yesterday's ordeal" Rider said.

"I am fine now Rider. So I can to go to class You can do whatever you want, but I need you to explain to me more clearly about this 'master-servant' deal" Naruto said as he jumped from the window and rushed out. He would ask Rider about this Servant thing later.

Rider looked left and right and noticed he had left a package marked as 'lunch'.

Rider sighed, her master was a bit oblivious.

She grabbed the package and jumped out of the room and followed her charge.

Naruto would have a harsh day due to an unexpected arrival.

**Ninja Academy**

Naruto opened the door and his classmates were surprised.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" an old friend, Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, only graduates can come" Another student said.

"Don't you see this?" Naruto said pointing his headband.

The kids protested, they called him a liar and called him names, Naruto was getting frustrated with this but fortunately Iruka came in and cleared the misunderstanding,he said Naruto had done a "extra assignment" that allowed him to be able to graduate.

Naruto sat down as Iruka-sensei discussed what their new lives as genin will be as the door opened a few moments after.

A sound of rustling cloth and hissing sounds

"_Eh? Anko? no... Anko isn't a jounin instructor... is she? Oh dear god, I pity the poor genin who would wind up with her_" Iruka thought with dread

A beautiful figure came through the doors, all the males, and females turned their heads

"Wow, who is she!" a random student said as they all gawked at the silent beauty before them. She exuded an air of sexuality and beauty that made the girls question their own appeal.

"Is she a jounin instructor!"

"I can almost see them!" Kiba siad as some blood trailed from his nose.

"She... she is stacked!"

"uhh... she is so much bigger them me" Ino and Sakura said as they copped their own breasts... they had little to none.

"Master, you have forgot your lunch, I took the liberty to bring it to you" Rider said

"MASTER!" the guys and girls looked at them both.

The guys then imagined something along the lines of BDSM and bondage, as the girl imagine something the same but Naruto sitting in a throne with her at his feet.

"What the hell are you all thinking about?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he saw them all get collective nose-bleeds.

"It appears they have a erroneous idea as to our relationship as master and servant" Rider said.

They were a bit enervated due to the fact that Rider showed little emotions. And they couldn't read her expressions, due to the blindfold she wore.

"Eh... anyways thanks for bringing my lunch" Naruto said

"You can stay awhile until their instructor comes in" Iruka said

Rider leaned against the wall as one by one the jounin instructors took each team they were assigned.

Iruak then assigned group 7 "Haruna Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto" at this pont Naruto cheered while Sakura looked depressed "and Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka said.

With that Sakura cheered loudly while Naruto brooded... he hated that guy.

Naruto , his new team and Rider waited for a while with a girl with pink hair (Sakura Haruno) and a brooding young boy with dark raven hair (Uchiha Sasuke).

A few hours later a man with long silver hair enters.

"uhmm... my first impression is, I think we have one person too many" Kakashi said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Ermm... well... the thing is..." Naruto begun to say.

Kakashi sighed.

"No matter, everyone, meet me on the roof" Kakashi said.

As he vanished he could not help but wander why the Hokage asked him to take her into the team.

"Special circumstances" were the exact words of the Village's leader. Now Kakashi didn't mind much, a beautiful woman is always welcome asset, But, there was something... off about that woman.

Something dark.

But still things came with due time, so now it was time to be on the roof... which means that he had at least 20 more minutes till they got bored and he could surprise them.

He sighed as he remembered his conversation with the Hokage

**Flashback one hour ago**

Kakashi was all alone, the meeting to select who was going to have who in a team was long over, yet the Hokage had requested Kakashi to stay.

"Kakashi... there is something I must tell you, please listen careful. A new... addition will be made to your team" The third hokage said.

"Oh? What is this about? Is it due to Naruto's... new guest of questionable background?" Kakashi said

"I see you are aware of the situation... good, I will make this clear, I don't know why, but that woman sends a chill down my spine... I am an old man and I seen many things... but something about her prencese... it fills me with dread... I want you to analyze her and see if she is a threat to Naruto and the village... do NOT engage in actual combat unless absolutely necessary... if she is not a threat to Naruto or us... I want you to leave her be... Naruto deserves to have someone to care about him... is a shame what the people of this village have turned into" the third hokage said.

"I will see" Kakashi said.

**Flashback end**

**30 minutes later**

Okay... so he came 10 minutes after his self-appointed time, big deal... he pulled this crap on everyone, at least that's how Kakashi thought.

"Well well well... how you doing?" Kakashi greeted.

"YOU ARE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled pointing at Kakashi.

"Sorry, I crossed a black cat and I had to go the long way around to cross that cat again...Well... how about we introduce ourselves? You know, for team-work dynamics and the like, tell your likes and dislikes" Kakashi said.

"Well how about you start then sensei, you are new to us, as well as the mystery lady over there with Naruto-baka" Sakura said looking at Naruto with a hint of disdain and confusion, after all what was a hoty with a dead-last?

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, as for my dreams of the future, I think that's personal" he said with a business voice.

"So... all we really did was learn his name" Naruto stated at the dry introduction.

"Okay, how about you pinky" Kakashi said pointing at Sakura.

"Well, my name is Sakura Haruno, I like..." she looks at Sasuke and squeals "And I hate Naruto" she said instantly, Naruto looks down feeling down.

Rider immediately disliked the girl, she had only contempt for her master... if she tried anythign against her master... she would not live to regret it

"Oookay" Kakashi said "_Ugh... a fangirl... joy_" "Okay blonde, you are next" Kakashi said.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are Ramen and pranking" Rider contained herself from giggling, Naruto had the same look her sister had... one full of mischief and deviousness "and I dislike the 3-minute wait for it, my dream is... TO BECOME A HOKAGE!" Naruto said. Rider smiled... what she was looking was a blank slate of a hero in the making... she knew that he would be someone of great stature... and she felt compelled to help him even more... she was never an idealistic, hell she wasn't a proper hero... she was an anti-hero... but she wanted to 'birth' a hero... someone that would carry her lessons and strength and perhaps be remembered as she is and not she was forced to become.

"I see... well you are next" he said motioning to Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like many things, and there are many things I hate. I don't have a dream, but rather an ambition to kill a certain man" he said as his eyes glared the world with his own inner hatred towards **that man**.

"and last but certainly not least, if you will please" Kakashi said to the guest.

"My name is Rider, I don't have many likes or dislikes, I don't have any dreams, but I do have a goal, to protect my master and help him achieve his dream" Rider said.

"_She seems loyal to Nar__uto... but to what extent? Lord Hokage... I think I need to investigate her further than I originally thought_" Kakashi thought as he looked at Rider.

"Well, since we all know each other... somewhat" he commented dryly "You should get ready for your tests" Kakashi said

"Tests? But, we just graduated the academy" Naruto said.

"Oh? That thing? It just to weed out the hopeless cases. No this is the real thing, and I should warn you, this test has over a 66% failure rating" Kakashi said.

Naruto shivered feeling afraid, but Rider put a hand on his shoulder... he felt warmth coming from her.

Sakura and Sasuke however still had that fear going on.

"I told you you would chicken out" Kakashi said.

"Anyways, come tomorrow to training ground, bring all your ningu (ninja tools/weapons), oh and unless you like throwing up, don't eat breakfast" Kakashi said.

They all left with the exception of Naruto and Rider.

"Rider, what do I do? I am afraid, afraid of failing again" Naruto said feeling hopeless.

"Don't worry master. As your servant I will do everything in my power to help you, if the odds are against us I will raise the odds in our favor, leave it all to me" Rider said with a sweet smile. "As long as I am with you, you shall never worry about defeat"

Naruto loved that smile. It went with her better than her stoic face, if only he could see how she looks under that blindfold and see her eyes...

But Rider had warned him, this blindfold is protection not for her but for the world...her eyes, those cursed eyes.

Not that Naruto knew about them... but he still wanted to see her eyes.

**The next day**

Rider and Naruto came to the field a couple minutes later (They learned their lessons on the chronic tardiness of Kakashi).

Rider moved with unnatural grace, like one that has been part of nobility, but it held and edge to it.

"YOU ARE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled

Kakashi shrugged it off with another excuse and explained the rules.

"Come to me with the intent to kill, anything less will not do" Kakashi said.

"But, wouldn't that be dangerous?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to kill you or anything" Naruto said

Kakashi chuckled and then turned dark "I have NEVER been so disrespected in my life. listen up kids, I am a jounin, do you REALLY think any of you would stand a chance unless you come with the full intent to kill?" he said as he threw a stare that froze them, but it did not phase Rider.

"Begin" Kakashi said.

Naruto stood ground with Rider.

"You know, compared to the others you two are a bit off" Kakashi said.

"Master, what are your orders?" Rider said as she pulled her chains and nails.

Naruto breathed to calm himself "Help us raise the odds Rider" Naruto said with steel on his voice.

"Acknowledged" Rider said as she jumped and threw her nail and chains.

Kakashi had to immediately jump to avoid being nailed down, Naruto then used his new move.

"kage bunshin no jutsu!" he cried as one Naruto turned to fifty

Rider and Naruto both worked together in synchronous harmony, Kakashi would gone as far as say that they where like the first and second hokage on their team-work. The truth was that Rider was accommodating by going with Naruto's rhythm, the attacks where like a symphony or chaos as the attacks came from many directions..

"_Interesting, this girl Rider fights with this short to mid range attacks... so far, while Naruto uses his bunshins for close range attacks_" Kakashi analyzed.

Rider then used her nails and chains to pull herself close to Kakashi and delivered a powerful kick that send him reeling back a couple yards.

"_Holy crap! Has she been apprenticed under Tsunade? That could have killed me!_" Kakashi said mortified as he nursed his bruised ribs.

"Master, is your chance! Go!" Rider yelled.

Naruto and his clones jumped and swarmed Kakashi.

He grabbed him and the rest then jumped to attack him, however...

"MASTER! STOP! IS A TRAP!" Rider yelled a scant second too late.

Naruto then hit another Naruto and they begun to fight each other...

"YOU IDIOT! I AM THE REAL ONE!" they all begin to fight each other, it was an all out brawl and he was fighting himself, and himself. He ended up beating himself over and over literally.

He sighed as he sported a couple of bruises, he had a few tears on his eyes from the pain.

"Master it's no use, he is long gone" Rider said as she scanned the place.

"Damn it. We where so close" Naruto said as he got angry at his failure.

"I am sorry master, I did not take into account this into the possibilities, we will search the area again and engage him in combat" Rider said.

"Let's go then, Rider" Naruto said with a sunny smile, he was glad Rider didn't scorn him or treated him badly... rather she encouraged him to try again.

Naruto and Rider then vanished together to find Kakashi.

**Somewhere else**

Sasuke was hiding and was looking for any openings that Kakashi would have, however Kakashi was better than Sasuke had original thought. As for this Rider woman... Kakashi was confused, she had a lot of speed and strength... yet why hasn't she done anything to take him out yet? And why was she following Naruto's orders?

Too many questions... not enough time, but now he had a reading on her ability, Kakashi would not be caught off-guard again.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was hidden and looked around to find Sasuke... she was also worried... worried that Rider might steal Sasuke from under her

"_It's not fair! How does someone get a rack that big?"_ Sakura mentally cried

"Hey, Sakura. Behind you" A voice said.

Sakura turned to see Kakashi's face, then she fell.

**Moments later**

Sakura then woke up, she thought her encounter with Kakashi was a dream she had due to not seeing him around.

"Sa...kura" a voice weakly called out to her.

She turned happily as she heard the voice of her longtime crush, however...

Sasuke, his leg's were bent in odd places, and an arm was missing, he was bloodied and covered in kunai and shurikens.

"h... HYAAAH!" she yelled, and promptly passed out.

Kakashi looked bored, Sasuke stared at him... Kakashi was leaning against a tree while he was reading his little orange book.

"I am not like them" Sasuke said

"Well... you might want to say that once you get a bell" Kakashi said "but I get a feeling I will need to put this little book away"

They both jumped back, Sasuke cut a rope and a barrage of daggers flew towards Kakashi, however he jumped to the side, Sasuke had anticipated this.

Sasuke vanished and appeared over him with an overhead reverse axle-kick, Kakashi, blocked , however Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi eyes went wide with shock when Sasuke contorted his body and went for the bells on his waist.

Kakashi moved his waist a bit and voided Sasuke's assault.

"Well, I will acknowledge that you are different than those 3" Kakashi said, sure he was strong for a genin, but Rider was infinitely his better.

Sasuke groaned, he jumped back and weaved trough the hand-signs he had learned since he was but a small child.

"Goukakyuu no jutsu!" he said as he inhaled a lot of air

"_WHAT! No way, a genin shouldn't have enough chakra... right?_" Kakashi thought

Sasuke then spit out a great fireball then engulfed a 2 yard area with Kakashi at it's center... there goes THAT theory.

The fire died and he couldn't find a single ash of him.

"_Where is he... to the side? Above? WHERE!_" Sasuke said in anger

"Bellow" a voice called out

Sasuke looked down and saw a hand sprout out and grabbed his ankles.

"_WHAT!_" Sasuke thought in shock.

"Doton! Shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu" kakashi said as he pulled Sasuke into the ground, leaving only his head.

The earth release... inner decapitation technique

"this is ninja fighting lesson number 3: ninjutsu... well you are already better than those two in the other two areas... but hey, they say the nail that sticks the most is hammered down the hardest" Kakashi said as he pulled his book and walked away reading.

"_As strong as you are... you still don't get it... even if you are this strong... Naruto and Rider passed this test in my eyes" _Kakashi thought.

Naruto and Rider arrived to where Sakura was.

"EH! Sakura! Are you okay?" Naruto said worried for the girl whom he found laying unconscious on the ground.

"The area is clear, Master" Rider informed.

Sakura then woke up, "SASUKE NO!" she yelled punching Naruto accidentally.

Rider frowned at this, the girl didn't even apologize... her master went out of his way to rescue her and yet she is acting like this.

Naruto looked at her rather crossly "that's a nice way to greet someone who just saved you" Naruto said.

"eh? Naruto? Get out of here, Sasuke, he was... he was..." Sakura said fretting over the image she saw

*BAFF*

Rider slapped the girl silly.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears due to the pain and her cheek swollen up a bit, the slap was quiet hard and harsh

"R-RIDER!" Naruto said in shock.

"Foolish girl, you can't even realize when you been duped by an illusion, and even more so you dare strike my master who was showing care and goodwill to you? Don't dare strike my master foolish girl or you will meet the end of my nails" Rider said picking up her nails and chain

Sakura was taken back by this, never has anyone ever stood up for Naruto, or defended him like this, everyone just treated him like she does.

"rider... how do you know about an illusion on Sakura?" Naruto asked

"I a skill of my own... one could say I am... somewhat of a dream-weaver of sorts" Rider said cryptically.

Naruto was confused but added this as another of the questions that needed to be answered.

"Master, I think I saw through your teacher's plan, but it may require for you all to act alongside with me, my master will lead the attack, I will merely provide suggestions, if you have any I will do my best to accommodate them and make them work" Rider said.

Naruto steeled his eyes and looked at Sakura and Rider.

"Rider, free Sasuke and bring him here, we may past this test yet" Naruto commanded.

"As you command, master" Rider said.

"And one more thing, drop the master. I am Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, not master" Naruto said.

Rider stopped and looked at Naruto carefully, as if seeing him for the first time, she then smile.

"Yes, as you command, Mas-Naruto" Rider corrected herself.

Rider jumped out of the way her body her movements, each and everyone of them were graceful and refined.

Rider reached the clearing where Sasuke was.

Rider looked at him and then kicked the ground, making it crack.

Sasuke was in awe from the woman, her power and strenght...

She pulled him out and dragged him towards the rest of the the.. Sasuke was NOT amused from this.

Sasuke tried to protest, but the chains had bounded him and gagged him. Sasuke was taken back, he never saw her hands move... was she perhaps a puppeteer and have control of the chains?

Rider then landed in the clearing where Naruto and Sakura were waiting.

"I have the 3rd component Naruto" Rider informed as she threw Sasuke into the floor with a heavy THUD sound.

"Good, now Rider... tell me your idea" Naruto asked

"Since we are on a deadline I will be brief, Sakura, I will need you to stay on the rear as backup, I will engage your teacher... Naruto prepare yourself at a moments notice I will throw my chains at you AND Sasuke, I will reign you in and you will attack your sensei, Sakura, you will create a trap to launch as many projectile weapons as possible, don't worry about your teammates, I will take care of that area" Rider said.

Sakura was a bit afraid, one mistake and both her teammates could end up skewered.

"I located Kakashi... we should take initiative now" Rider said as she vanished from plain sight... not even one leave moved as she disappeared, is as if she was never there to begin with.

"Sasuke... think you can keep up?" Naruto said with a smirk

"Whatch me dobe" Sasuke said with a smirk.

They jumped out of the way and rushed to where Kakashi was.

**On a clearing**

Kakashi sighed, Naruto and Rider had vanished... he knew Naruto couldn't do that on his own... this was more than just vanishing... his entire existence of Naruto and Rider vanished from Kakashi's senses.

"Interesting... what should I do now?" Kakashi said as he closed his book

Hisss...

Kakashi jumped out of the way at the nick of time when a chain and nail came flying right to him.

Kakashi jumped and twirled to avoid the chains that looked as they had a life of their own...

The chains shot out towards the forest behind him...

"GYAAAH!" a pair of voices yelled a the high speed they where coming towards Kakashi

"GOTCHA!" Naruto yelled as he and Sasuke twirled and kicked and punched Kakashi.

"SHIT!" Kakashi yelled, Naruto had used his leg to twirl the chains around Kakashi to prevent him from escaping.

Sakura then cut the rope to activate the trap she had laid.

Naruto and Sasuke then noticed that the sky darkened and then looked up...

"SAKURA! THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH!" Naruto yelled.

Rider then made her chains disappear and jumped were Naruto and Sasuke were.

Her chains appeared once more and the twirled them around overhead surrounding herself and the boys.

The chains twirled with enough speed that it was as she was tearing the air itself, she deflected the projectile weapons away from the boys.

Naruto then used the distraction to rush Kakashi, Sasuke followed , he was impressed by her moves and agility... she was his better... and that make him furious.

However Naruto and Sasuke rushed in and took the bells.

Kakashi sighed and the clock rung.

"Well... the time is over, apparently you and Sasuke pass" Kakashi said

"_Apparently Naruto learned the hidden meaning of this test... but let's confirm it_" Kakashi thought with a smirk.

"No... Rider and I just made a plan so we could get the bells... but one of us would have to loose... soo... I guess I am it, here you go Sakura-chan" Naruto said as he gave the bell to Sakura

"Naruto, are you sure about this? Wasn't it your dream to be the Hokage?" Rider asked

"yeah... but I don't wish to take someone's dreams to further my own... I will have to try next time" Naruto said as he wiped the grim off his face.

"Naruto..." Rider said worried about her charge.

"_I can stop with theatrics now..."_ Kakashi thought

"You all pass" Kakashi said with a smirk.

Rider was taken back, but she smirked, she knew she had read this man's character well.

This is a man who is thought but fair... but does like to get down and dirty as well...

He could make a perfect anti-hero servant or maybe a heroic spirit if he were to die...

Of course that kind of thinking was macabre, not that she cared, she was just making an observation.

"I am proud to say you all exceeded my expectations... Miss Rider, if I may have a moment of your time, the hokage has asked me to personally test you alone and separated from the kids" Kakashi said looking at Rider

Rider looked at Naruto who was confussed.

"Rider? Do you want to do this?" Naruto asked

Rider understood the meaning of Kakashi's words... she was a variable in an equation... only way to find what the variable is by solving it.

"if you wish it Naruto" Rider said

"Then do it Rider... and good luck" Naruto said

Kakashi sighed and cracked his neck

Time to get serious.

Kakashi disappeared and got under Rider with a swift kick to knock her off balance, Rider was faster and jumped out of the way, she landed on a tree and stick to the tree, she was on all fours.

"Fast...really fast" Kakashi said

"but I can also go faster" Kakashi said as he appeared next to Rider.

Rider jumped up and used her chains, Kakashi avoided them, he was taking the kid gloves off with her.

Rider however viewed this as nothing more than a game to her skill level.

Rider jumped and the chains twirled around, she attacked.

Kakashi had a split second to react, the spike and chains came as if they had a mind of their own.

"_Nice attacks, good reaction time... so, why is a person who is so strong taking orders from a little boy like Naruto?_" Kakashi thought.

"Rider is it, tell me why is someone with such obvious skill and strength following the orders of such a young boy?" Kakashi asked

"Naruto is my master, I am his servant, a tool for him to use" Rider said with no hint of emotion.

"_Okay... she is fiercely loyal to him... time to ask some more_" Kakashi thought "Rider... what are your intentions to the village?" Kakashi asked directly, it wasn't subtle but she knew what this test was about, she was just going a bit above Kakashi's level, but still low enough for him to keep up... for now anyways.

"I only obey Naruto, if he wishes to protect and be loyal to this village so will I... however, if he chooses to betray and destroy this village... none will be spared and all will burn" Rider said with no emotion as she readied herself.

"_This... this woman is dangerous!_" Kakashi said as he felt his body freeze, never had he felt like this... only once , and not as badly as he was right now...

is at if he was looking at the eyes of a larger predator, one that was both intelligent and conscious of his own might.

Rider rushed towards Kakashi with nonparallel speed, Kakshi had to force himself to uncover his left eyes...

"Sharingan!" Kakshi said as his eyes activated

"_Interesting... this man has a mystic eye?... but they look odd... they are red so it must mean they are eyes of binding?" _Rider thought

Rider's moves were being read perfectly, Kakashi had an answer for her moves, Rider stopped for a second.

"_Two can play with mystic eyes"_ Rider thought with a smirk.

She went on all fours, her hair stood up as energy begun to permeate from her body.

"CYBELE!" She yelled as he mask/visor broke open.

Kakashi was frozen in place, his body quivered, here eyes... those eyes

"urgg... what... what did you do to me?" Kakashi groaned out

"List to me Kakashi, my master only ordered to pass the test... I do not have an qualms to destroy this village or make Naruto sad... as long as he wishes it, I will be by his side, neither you nor anyone in this world will be bale to break that apart, He is my master, I am his servant... that bond is stronger than any friendship, deeper than any marriage and closer than the most identical of twins, as it's stands you are right now an easy kill, you can' t move, you can't shout... and I CAN kill you" Rider said as she pulled her nails and chain.

Kakashi noticed something else... something he had forgotten "_I can't copy the jutsu she used... what... just what did she do?_" Kakashi thought in distress

Rider smiled as she put her mask/visor, then Kakashi was able to move again.

"Naruto still has some use of you... you are more valuable alive than dead...do what you can to shape him into a fine leader Kakashi... I am entrusting some of the learning to you" Rider said as she vanished like a ghost.

"Rider, eh?... well we have nothing to fear then... since Naruto is one who keep going to keep his word no matter what" Kakashi said with a smirk... indeed he had quiet a team.

Naruto waited for Rider to come back... she appeared before him.

"Rider? How did it go? Did you win?/ did you pass?" Naruto asked

Rider smiled and patted him "Of course I did Naruto, would you expect anything less from your servant?" Rider said with a smile.

"No, I never doubted you for a second, I know you are strong Rider" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Ah... before I forget, you were going to explain to me about the mana thing... and your energy and all that stuff" Naruto said

Rider chuckled a bit.

"Let's go inside Naruto... I think this will be a long, LONG night" Rider said as she closed the door and an evil smirk appeared on her face.

**In Naruto's room**

"Well Naruto, as a servant I said I require energy, the energy as I said is called prana, if I ever have my reserves depleted I would need more... and I told you a few methods I have to regain and stock up on the energy" Rider said as she sat down besides Naruto.

"uhu... you mentioned another way also, but you never specified it" Naruto said.

Naruto gulped a bit when Rider smirked, she had a very nasty look on her.

"The most secure and effective way to replenish my energy is by exchange of fluids... or to be more precise... to have sex" Rider said with a smirk. "Take good care of me" she added

Naruto blinked 2 times... and a trickle of blood ran trough this nose...

"NANI!" Naruto yelled as he then passed out form blood-loss

Chapter End.


	3. Chapter 3

Ninja no Master: the master of the serpent

Chapter 3: On the road to wave

it has been a few weeks after the kids managed to surprise their jounin sensei, they been since then, doing menial jobs, such as fixing fences, digging trenches for farms and others... but none were more tedious than the mission to rescue the god-damn to hell cat Tora... whose owner is the Daimiyo's wife... he must have a horrible taste cause she lives to her name... she is ugly and her 'hugs' are like a clam holding something...

Painful.

It was thanks to Rider that we captured the cat... this cat had evaded many ninja to the point that he could evade even the most trained of chuunin.

However the cat was going even faster for a single reason...

Rider.

The cat only took a look at her before it bolted almost as fast as the 4ths hirashin jutsu...

One look and he could tell... in one move... this creature... she would kill me.

The cat ran as fast as his legs took him as Rider pursued the felonious feline, the cat had caused this team a LOT of pain... and Naruto had asked Rider to take care of the cat... and if she happened to 'accidentally' kill it, to make it look like an accident...

Naruto was promptly hit by Sakura for his joke.

Naruto was serious... half hearty...

Sasuke shared a liking on Naruto's idea... the cat was annoying as hell.

The cat surrendered, better to be with the horrible human female than this... creature.

Her very presence was wrong... holy and demonic... and aura of death and blood...

However the cat could tell that she was not human... she was something far greater... and she shared something with the blonde idiot.

**Later that day at the mission HQ**

"Now... Kakashi's team 7... your next duty you can pick from: Babysitting for the council, shopping in the neighboring village, and helping with the potato digging" the old man said.

"NO WAY! NO THANK YOU! GIVE US SOMETHING BETTER! SOMETHING EXITING!" Naruto yelled as he crossed his arms

"_That idiot!"_ Sakura thought annoyed

"_I agree with him... this missions are a waste of time_" Sasuke thought

"YOU IDIOT! YOU ARE STILL A ROOKIE! EVERYONE STARTS OFF WITH THE SIMPLE DUTIES AND WORK THEIR WAY UP!" Iruka yelled.

The old man hokage then explained the ranking of missions and how are they distributed...

Naruto was in his own world planning his meals of ramen, made Rider smile.

Naruto yelled saying that he wanted an opportunity to prove was is no longer a prankster but a proud ninja... the hokage sighed but accepted.

He then introduced the new individual they are supposed to protect... a C rank mission.

Naruto was hopping for a feudal lord, or a princess.

He was severely disappointed when he got a drunkard old man.

Rider giggled at this... oh well... Naruto thought that he would always have Rider

"What's this? They're all a bunch of wet nosed brats, still wet behind their ears, especially the midget one with the super-looking stupid face. Are you really a ninja?" The old man said

Naruto looked around to find said 'midget' Rider, Sasuke and Sakura stood side by side and Naruto begun to twitch

"I'll kill you! Rider skewer him!" Naruto yelled in anger.

"yes, Master" she said jokingly as she threw her nails and pierced the bottle and snared the old man.

"Please do not agitate my master... he has... a bit of a short fuse when it comes to his height... ironic considering what I said" she said, her voice was laced with seduction... but still held a dangerous edge on it.

The old man shivered a bit... but nodded quiet quickly.

A few hours later they meet on the northern gate to leave the village.

Rider walked side by side with Naruto as they left the village.

"...hey! am I really going going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna the bridge builder asked.

"Don't worry, I am a jounin so is all ok" Kakashi said.

Naruto was seething... "Hey! Old man! don't mess with ninjas! I'm incredible! One day I will take the title of the Hokage of this village and you will have to acknowledge me-dattebayo!" Naruto proclaimed

"Hokage is the number one in the village right? Someone like you... I doubt you could make it" Tazuna said.

"Shut up! I am prepared to do anything to become the Hokage! Once I become Hokage I you will acknowledge me!" Naruto yelled

Tazuna took a sip of his booze "No... I wouldn't you brat... even if you DID become Hokage" Tazuna said.

Naruto got pissed "Ill Kill you!" Naruto said as Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the scuffle,

"I said no killing the client" Kakashi said as he dragged Naruto out of the way.

Rider looked a bit on the sky and noticed something... and smiled, this would be a good opportunity for her master to grow a bit.

Sakura was a bit nervous and asked "Kakashi sensei... does Wave country have any ninjas?"

"no, not in Wave. But in other countries the culture and costumes may be different but hidden villages exist, and so do the ninja who live in them" Kakashi said

Sakura was happy to hear that there wouldn't be any ninjas attacking, but for some reason the old man looked rather down...

Sasuke took note of that... but Rider... she licked her lips in anticipation for her master's debut into this world.

AS they walked Kakashi noticed the lone puddle... Rider rolled her eyes inside her visor, this was a really stupid set-up... but whatever works...

She then faded from the world without no one, save Naruto, noticing it.

As they walked two figures appeared to rise from the water... Rider set herself up on top of the tree... readying herself to attack should the need arise.

The enemy shinobi dashed fast, they pulled a chain with caltrops attached to it and wrapped Kakashi with it.

"One down" they said as they pulled the chain, eviscerating Kakashi immediately, then... they appeared next to Naruto.

"Two down" they said as they were about to kill Naruto.

Rider got herself at a ready... she was about to jump... her master froze in fear, his face was filled with cold sweat and he was shivering in terror... he knew he would die if no one did anything... no even then he only had a small chance.

But Rider saw that her master's teammate sprung into action, she relaxed... for now.

Sasuke jumped up in the air and with a shuriken and kunai he pinned the chain into the tree, the he landed on their heads and kicked them both away.

The ninja activated their gauntlets that held the chain and released it so they could attack with their claws, one of them went after Sakura and the other after Naruto.

Sasuke then got in front of Sakura to protect the old man...

However Kakashi appeared and grabbed both of them and took the air out of them... however Naruto was slightly cut by their clawed gauntlets.

Naruto looked at the right and saw that in fact it was logs... Kakashi had used kawamiri

the old man sighed in relief...

Kakashi apologized to Naruto and praised both Sakura and Sasuke for their actions

Rider reappeared, relieved that she didn't have to show off, the less they know the better.

After a small questioning (that led to nothing) he decided to leave them tied up... Rider however had other ideas.

As soon as they all left to a considerable distance she opened her mouth... and dig her teeth into their necks sucking their blood... a little "treat" for herself to increase her power.

The ninja passed out from blood-loss.

She then got to her master's side and inspected the wound "Master... are you alright?" she asked tenderly grabbing his hand.

"We should head back... the gauntlet might have poison in it" Kakashi said.

Rider then begun to lick the wound... the wound slowly begun to heal, Rider's inheritance as a gorgon has the ability to create anti-venom by her saliva... and she cleaned and disinfected the wound... Naruto blushed, as did Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and the old man.

Kakashi questioned the old man... apparently he had lied.

Naruto shivered in rage at his own impotence to do anything... he then lifted his hand with the command sigil and pierced it with a kunai letting the blood flow

"with the pain of this kunai I swear... I will not back down ever again" Naruto said

"Well... cool vow notwithstanding... if you don't die from the poison... you might die from blood-loss... so you have to be careful" Kakashi said...

Naruto got nervous and Rider smiled as his wounds begun to heal.

Rider's master was an idiot... but he was a caring honest idiot.

And off they went to wave country... unaware someone had already taken notice of the brother's failure... and subsequent death.

The team took a boat and arrived to Wave country... it was filled with mist however and looked rather gloomy...

It suited Rider just fine due to her... 'heritage'

The passed a tunnel as they got into the city by sneaking around... a motor boat would be too loud and would give them away... they landed without much difficulty.

And then they saw the soon to be finished bridge... Naruto was amassed at this, he never seen anything like it.

Rider thought it was a tad bland... granted she was an imperfect goddess back when she was alive so she was used to beautiful sculptures and the like.

Then Tazuna thought on the explanation he had given them as to why he had lied to hire the ninja for cheap.

It was due to a mob lord called Gatou... he runs a clean business as a front for his selling drugs and other illegal items. He had set his eyes on Wave due to it being surrounded by seas, it would be easy to use his front of shipping industry to ship drugs and the likes everywhere. He had gained solo monopoly of ALL business traffic coming to wave, the only thing he had to fear is the construction of the bridge.

After all was said and done they all agreed on going... however Rider held Tazuna back for a while.

"Tazuna... I will warn you only once... if ANYTHING happens to my master... you will regret it for the duration of the short life you will have" Rider said, making the old man shiver in fright..

It was like a frog staring at a snake.

When they got to dry land Naruto looked everywhere to spot anything out of place... he had to regain his honor he had lost...

Naruto heard a rustling in the bushes

"THERE!" he yelled as he threw a shuriken at the bushes...

Rider then threw her nail and snared something... she pulled a snow hare that passed out of shock.

"Gyah! I didn't mean it I am sorry Mr. Bunny" Naruto said as he cuddled the poor frightened animal as Sakura berated Naruto's actions.

Rider then threw her chains quickly at her master and pulled him to her side a few seconds before Kakashi yelled "GET DOWN!"

A giant sword flew threw the air and got embedded to a tree trunk, a lone figure stood on top of the blade.

"Well well... if it isn't the Hidden Mist nuke-nin Momichi Zabuza" Kakashi said as he looked up at the ninja.

He stopped Naruto who wa rearing to go... Rider looked at her master and gave him a sad smile...

"You are not ready... not yet" is what she said with the smile.

Naruto gritted his teeth but nodded... Rider knew best after all.

"it will be little tough... unless I do this" Kakashi siad as he pulled his headband out of his left eyes.

"You seem to be Kakashi of the sharingan... sorry but... the old man is mine" Zabuza said.

"What is this sharingan they are talking about" Naruto muttered.

"_Sharingan!"_ Sasuke thought in shock at the revelation for some reason.

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san, do NOT enter the fight... that is the teamwork here... Zabuza... first you got to get past me" Kakashi said as he reveled his odd eye to the world

"Ahh... to get to see the famous sharingan... I'm an honored" Zabuza said

"What the hell is this sharingan that they are all talking about!" Naruto asked

"Sharingan... it is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of gen, tai and nin-jutsu... Sharingan is one of such eyes techniques" Sasuke said to clarify what it was.

"And that's not all..." Sasuke said

"That's right... that's is indeed not all... what is even scarier is... that it can copy your opponents techniques once you see em" Zabuza said "when I was a shinobi of the hidden mist I had a BINGO book, it included information about you... the man that copied over a thousand jutsus... copy ninja Kakashi" Zabuza said "Well... the time to talk is over... I have to kill the old man"

Tazuna paled, but Naruto Sakura and Sasuke took their positions to protect the old man, rider took her chains out and left them on the ground... they rattled every now and again... like snakes waiting for their prey.

"However... it seems like I will have to kill you first" Zabuza said as he pulled his sword and landed on the water... he did not sink... he was walking on the very surface of it.

"Ninpou... Kirigakure no jutsu" he said and the mist covered the area... he vanished as soon as the mist cleared out.

"he's gone" Sakura shouted

"he'll come after me first, Momochi Zabuza... as a member of the hidden mist... he was known as an expert in silent killing" Kakashi said "You won't even notice until it's too late, and it's not like I can use the sharingan perfectly so be careful guys" Kakashi said.

The mist rolled again and this time thicker than usual.

"8 choices" Zabuza's voice said from everywhere.

"What!" Sakura said as she looked around to find the location of the voice to no vail.

"Liver, lungs, spine, Clavical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys and heart... which one should I go after?" he said in a cruel and mussing voice.

Sasuke then begun to sweat... his body was shivering "_What a incredible and dangerous amount of killing intent... it feels like I will be killed if I make a single move... this could drive a person crazy... I feel... I feel like I just wanna get this over with and not prolong this any more"_

Rider embraced Naruto and wrapped her arms around him "I shall never let you die as long as I am by your side master" Rider said to him

"don't worry... I don't let... my comrades die" Kakashi siad with a smile

"We'll see about that" Zabuza said as he appeared right in the middle of the formation... however he had to abort due to Rider nearly trapping him in her chains, he jumped away but rider slashed his body with no remorse.

"Fake" is all she said as it turned to water, she laid on the ground on all fours waiting for the next move as Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, he cut him in half with a sword.

"Another fake" Rider said as Kakashi's body turned to water.

"_impossible... he was able to copy me inside the mist?" _Zabuza thought shocked... a kunai was pointed at his neck

"is over" Kakashi siad.

Rider however knew otherwise

"Over? You don't get it don't you? There's no way you can defeat me with monkey-like imitation...hehe... but it was impressive I'll give you that... at that time... you already copied my water clone jutsu... you had the clone say "I won't let my comrades die" to take the attention off you as you hid in the mist and watched me, nice plan... but... I' m not THAT easy" Zabuza said as he appeared behind Kakashi, the one in front dissolved... Zabuza swung his sword, but Kakashi ducked... Zabuza then planted the sword on the ground and used it to leverage himself and deliver a powerful blow to Kaksashi, sending him to the water...

"eh? Why is the water so heavy?" Kakashi wondered

Zabuza appeared behind him "heh... you fool... water prison no jutsu" Zabuza said as a bubble of water enclosed Kakashi

"Well kakashi... now I have to take care of the brats and the pretty lady now... hehehe... you kids with your forehead protectors acting and pretending to be real ninjas... but you know what? A real ninja is someone who survived numerous brushes with death... basically... once you are good enough to be in my handbook then you can start calling yourself a ninja... you guys can't call yourself a ninja" Zabuza said as he made a water clone and it vanished, only to reappear and deliver a kick to Naruto

"GYAH!" Naruto yelled in pain.

"Master!" Rider yelled as she vanished and caught Naruto.

"We call you... BRATS" Zabuza (the real one) said.

Kakashi yelled at them to run... they were no match... Rider was tough but as it was Kakashi was not fighting her seriously... fool... she was a servant a being immemorial who is more powerful than any common man...

Naruto was shivering in fright... but Rider's presence and the pain in his hand reminded him of his oath.

Naruto looked at Zabuza and saw his head-plate, the one given to him by Iruka.

"Rider stand down... there is something I MUST do" Naruto said

Rider frowned... but understood.

"Yes... understood Naruto" Rider said.

Naruto then roared as he took a shuriken and threw it at the clone... he grab them with his fingers as Naruto dashed at him and then kicked him again... he skidded in the ground

"idiot" Zabuza said

Naruto rolled on the ground as he came to a stop at his teammates feet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUMPING IN ALL BY YOURSELF! WE GENNIN HAVE NO CHANCE AGIANST HIM!" Sakura yelled

Naruto groaned, but pay no heed to Sakura's words

"uh?" Sakura then saw Naruto's hand.. he had gotten his head-plate back.

Naruto bleed on his mouth... he could taste the iron in the blood..."Hey... you eyebrow-less freak... put this in your BINGO book... the man who will become the next hokage" Naruto said as he straightened himself up even in the pain he was and smiled, Rider tenderly wrapped it around and tied it for him

"Konoha shinobi and Master of Rider Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said as he looked at Tazuna with no more fear.

"Rider... don't get involved unless absolutely necessary... Sasuke... lend me an ear... I got a plan" Naruto said with a mischievous smile.

"_A plan in this situation?_" Sasuke thought... but as they were deep in shit... well... beggars can't be choosers "Pft... teamwork? From you?" Sasuke said sarcastically but accepting the proposal.

"ok... let's get wild" Naruto said with a feral smirk.

"That's a lot of arrogance... but do you really stand a chance?" Zabuza said.

They were ready to face him... but Zabuza laughed.

"You guys will never grow up" Zabuza said

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled

"Going on 'playing' ninja, eh? When I... when I was your age" Zabuza said as he looked at his left hand "this hands were already dyed red with blood" Zabuza said

They all gulped... he had killed a lot in his life... Rider was sure she might have to break her promise...

"Devil Zabuza..." Kakashi said.

"Ah... so you heard a little about it" Zabuza said.

"Long ago in the hidden mist village, also called the blood mist village... there was a final obstacle in becoming a ninja" Kakashi said

"uhmm... so you even know about that graduation exam" Zabuza said

"that exam?" Naruto asked

"hehehehe" Zabuza chuckled

"What's this graduation exam thing?" Naruto asked

"hehehe" Zabuza laughed

"it was... a fight to the death between students" Zabuza said

"_UH!"_ Naruto was shocked at this

""Friends who have trained and eaten at the same table are pitted against each other and go at it... until one of them looses their life.. those friends that shared every hopes and dreams" Zabuza said

"how cruel" Sakura said

"10 years ago the hidden mist graduation exam... was forced to change, this change came after the previous year... when a devil appeared" Kakashi said

"change?" Sakura asked

"What change? What did this devil do?" Sakura asked

"Without pause or hesitation... a young boy who was not even a ninja...had killed over a hundred students" Kakashi said

"Ahh... those where good times" Zabuza said as he recalled his youth.

And then his eyes sat on the boys.

Sasuke was the first to go from an elbow blow to his stomach... it was so powerful he was sure his stomach had left the inside of his body. And then he hit him back into the ground using his arm.

"HAAGH!: Sasuke yelled in pain and she coughed up blood.

Zabuza put his hand on his sword handle "die" was all he said

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled

Zabuza saw himself surrounded "uhmm... kage bunshins... and quiet a large amount, I am impressed" Zabuza said

they all pulled their kunai "HERE I COME!" he yelled as they all charged towards Zabuza, they all jumped ready to skewer Zabuza... however

"URAA!" they all were blown away by Zabuza's sword a few seconds, none were able to touch him.

Naruto was blown away and his clones banished...

"SASUKE! CATCH!" Naruto yelled as he threw a weapon to Sasuke, a collapsible giant shuriken.

Sasuek then caught up the plan... he folded the shuriken up and readied himself

he jumped and threw the shuriken at high-speeds... the clone took his sword ready to deflect the shuriken.

However it went by him to hit the original.

"You were correct, it was a good idea to target the original...but... that's not enough" Zabuza said as he caught the shuriken with his hand... then he noticed a second shuriken just behind the other, a few seconds from cutting his torso...

"Still not enough" Zabuza said as he dodge it by jumping up...

Sasuke chuckled "heh"

the second shuriken exploded, it transformed back to Naruto.

"Huh!" Sakura was confused at the development.

"NOW!" Naruto yelled as he threw his kunai at Zabuza.

Zabuza then had to pulled himself away lest the kunai pierced his brain.

Naruto missed, but managed to cut his face... Zabuza was furious.. the little brat actually made him bleed.

He took the shuriken he had and was about to throw it when...

"hisss"

a serpentine sound...

He used the shuriken to block the nail aiming at his neck, and then Kakashi took the shuriken and jumped back to dry land, Naruto resurfaced.

"Naruto... great plan you guys have grown up..." Kakashi said

"Eh... I got distracted and released the jutsu" Zabuza said

"Wrong... you didn't released it, you were FORCED to released it" Kakashi said.

"Can I leave it all to you?"Rider asked

"Yeah... I can deal with this" Kakashi said "I'll tell you that I don't fall for the same jutsu twice... what will you do?" Kakashi said staring at Zabuza

Zabuza and Kakashi jumped in opposite directions but not once Kakashi lost sight of him... as fast as Zabuza did his hand signs Kakashi was able to keep up and copied it perfectly

"WATER DRAGON BLAST!" both dragons made with water collided against each other... as the blast receded they saw Kakashi holding Zabuza's sword back with his kunai.

Kakashi kept playing along, imitating and even finishing Zabuza's sentences...

Rider analized his skills... definetly top grade... if he where stronger... he would be a bit troublesome...

Then... as the finishing blow... Kakashi finished Zabuza's technique before him and launched it... pressing him agianst the tree trunk...

Rider lazily threw her nail to Zabuza, pinning his hands on it,

"How...? can you you see into the future?" Zabuza asked

"Yeah... and I forsee your death" Kakashi said...

Rider then looked back as she saw the needles fly towards Zabuza's neck... effectively killing him

"What do you know... you where right... he died" a voice said.

They looked up and saw a small figure with a white porcelain mask

Kakashi went towards the corpse of Zabuza to check... yeah, there was definitely no pulse... he was dead.

Rider however was confused... by hasn't he had lost his soul? If he was dead Rider couldn't detect it... maybe people where different here?

"Thank you very much, I been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a rather long time" the masked person said.

"That mask... you're a hidden mist missing nin hunter" Kakashi said

Rider looked, she paid attention as she did not know about this "impressive. You are correct" the masked person said.

Naruto looked at the person and felt a pang of anger... but he stopped himself, Rider will help him.

"hunter nin?" Sakura asked

"Yes, my duty is to hunt down missing-nins... I'm a member of the hidden mist's hunter-nin team" the masked person.

"_From his size and timber of his voice... he can't older than Naruto_" Kakashi thought

The boy jumped down and with a few words he took the body and parted ways.

"Haa" kakashi sighed in relief as he covered his eye. "Now we have to get to Tazuna-san back home" Kakashi said.

"Yeah... let's go" Naruto said.

"HAHAHAHA! SUPER THANKS GUYS! COME OVER MY HOUSE AND RELAX FOR A WHILE!" Tazuna

Then as Kakashi gave a single step forward and falls flat on his face.

"HUH! WHAT'S WRONG?" Sakura yelled concerned.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto yelled also in concern.

"_My body... won't move... I've overused the sharingan... too much_" Kakashi thought.

Rider tied him up and carried him... surprising everyone with her strength.

"T...thanks Rider-san" Kakashi said a bit ashamed of this particular situation.

**Minutes later on Tazuna's daughter house**

"Are you alright sensei?" Tazuna's daughter Tsunami (29 years old) asked

Kakashi was on a futon looking at tad sickly "Yeah... I just can't move for a week or so" Kakashi said

"What? The sharingan might be incredible but... if it puts that much stress in the body, I guess you have to think before using it" Sakura said.

Rider was by Naruto's side he was sleeping on her lap.. he spend copious amount of power on the fight

Sakura giggled as she saw herself like that with Sasuke...

Sasuke felt a cold wave pass trough his body...

Naruto was dreaming, but it was odd... normally he would dream of ramen of conquering Sakura's heart, becoming the Hokage or beating Sasuke... no... today he had a dream that will change him little by little.

**Naruto's dream**

Naruto saw a beautiful place... it looked like a temple of sorts in it he saw 3 beautiful girls... all dressed alike...

two of them where picking on the other one... they enjoyed playing pranks and just messing with her... anything short of torture...

But as time passed by Naruto noticed something odd... the two girls never aged, they never changed...

Naruto then realized who the third girl was...

"_Rider?... is that Rider?_" Naruto wondered as he saw the girl with the blindfold...

Naruto saw as she grew into a gorgeous young woman... the dream shifted...

Time has passed and Poseidon visited the temple the 3 sisters lived... all 3 of them where goddesses save for Rider, who became a mortal... Rider and her sisters took honor on Poseidon visit... as he was an original god of Olympus.

Naruto however felt sick when he saw that god... something in his eyes... something primal, something carnal...

Something awful.

Time passed and Poseidon's visit became a bit more frequent... Rider was delighted to have him, but her sisters noticed the look on Poseidon's eyes...

And they didn't like it... not in the very least.

After a while Poseidon invited Rider to a banquet with the other gods... of course her sisters came with her... all of them were the life of the party...

Rider however felt so out of place... all of the people around her where immortals and she was just a girl.

"What's the matter Young Medusa? Is this party not to your liking?" Poseidon said with a tender smile...

Those slimy disgusting eyes... giving her that disgusting look...

"ah... no is not that... but Lord Poseidon... I am but a mere mortal... I was to be one of you but I... myself... is flawed" Rider said.

"Uhmm... you say flawed but... aren't you the most beautiful woman coveted by men everywhere in this world? So... in how way are you flawed?" Poseidon said

"Thank you for your kind words Lord Poseidon" Rider said with a faint smile

"I have a gift for you little one... this might hurt... but is part of what I have to do in order for you to receive the gift I have for you" Poseidon said as he rose his trident.

And stabbed her in the neck.

"GYAAH!" Rider yelled as blood spurted from her neck pooling in the otherwise white marble floor

"MEDUSA!" Stheno yelled as Euryale dashed to pick their sister and looked at Poseidon with fury.

"What in the many gods name have you done!" Stheno yelled.

"Calm yourselves goddesses...and look" Poseidon said as Rider stood up trembling.

From the blood pooled on the ground a small winged horse rose from it... it looked young and looked at Rider...

"L-Lord Poseidon... this is..." Rider said amassed at the sigh in front of her.

The winged horse took a few shakily steps forwards... and then nuzzled on Rider's hands tenderly

"This Pegasus is yours little Medusa" he said.

Yet he held that disgusting look in his eyes.

**Real world**

Naruto woke jeeringly... he panted... he was feeling disgusted from the look on Poseidon's eyes somehow.

Naruto looked up and saw Rider's face... he couldn't see it but apparent;y she had gone to sleep... he noticed he was on her lap... and then Rider moved a bit as she woke up.

"Had a pleasant sleep Naruto?" Rider asked as she looked down at her master with a small smile

"Eh... uh... yes... t-thank you" Naruto said.

Naruto slowly removed himself from Rider's lap with a slight blush on his face.

TBC

Chapter end...

Author's notes: There is a voting pool going on at my profile... check it out and tell me what you guy think and vote


End file.
